1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shielding-member-containing connector assembly for connecting shielded electric wires used for electrical connection of an audio equipment mounted on a car, or the like.
2. Background
Heretofore, various shielding-member-containing connector assemblies for connecting shielded electric wires are known. For example, a connector assembly 51 shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei. 4-69878. The connector assembly 51 is designed so that a plug type male connector 52 is fitted and connected to a socket type female connector 53.
A notch portion 55 is provided in the center portion of a male housing 54 of the male connector 52 so that the female connector 53 is connected and locked to the male connector 52 through the notch portion 55. Further, a shielded electric wire W is held in the inside of the rear end portion of the male housing 54. A covering portion of the shielded electric wire W in the male housing 54 is removed so that core wires 56 and shielding braids S are exposed to the outside. As shown in FIG. 8, the shielding braids S are spread correspondingly to the inside form of the male housing 54, for example, of a square section, and a rectangular tube-like shielding braid connection member 57 as a shielding member is soldered to leading ends of the shielding braids S. Incidentally, the shielding braid connection member 57 abuts on the notch portion 55 so that the notch portion 55 is blocked by means of the shielding braid connection member 57 from its inside. Further, the core wires 56 are connected to a male terminal 58 embedded in the forward end portion of the male housing 54.
The female connector 53 has a male terminal 60 connected to the female terminal 58. The male terminal 60 is provided to be erected on a rear end bottom wall portion of a socket type female housing 59. A back terminal 61 is projected from the rear end surface of the bottom wall so that the female connector 53 is connected to an equipment body (not shown) through an electric wire. Two leaf springs 62 are embedded in the female housing 59. Overhanging portions 63 are provided so as to project to the outside of the female housing 59. Leaf spring protrusions 64 are provided in the inside of the female housing 59. Forward end portions of the leaf springs 62 are projected outward from the forward end of the female housing 59, so that portions 65 for introduction of the male housing 54 are formed. Incidentally, a flange portion 66 of the female housing 59 is mounted to a female connector mount hole of a housing which serves also to shield the equipment body. Accordingly, the male terminal 60 is inserted into a shield zone, so that a general electric wire which is not shielded is connected to the back terminal 61.
In the shielding-member-containing connector assembly configured in such a manner as described above, when the female connector 53 is mounted to the mount hole of the equipment body through the flange portion 66, the overhanging portions 63 of the leaf spring 62 are brought into contact with the housing which serves also to shield the equipment body. Accordingly, the leaf springs 62 function as shielding members.
When the male connector 52 is inserted into the female connector 53, the introduction portions 65 and protrusions 64 of the leaf springs 62 are forced to be spread. As a result, the male terminal 60 is inserted and connected into the female terminal 58 and, at the same time, the protrusions 64 of the lead springs 62 are engaged with the notch portion 55 from the outside, so that the male housing 54 is locked. In this occasion, the shielding braid connection member 57 is pressed against the distal ends of the leaf spring protrusions 64 so as to be brought into contact with the distal ends of the leaf spring protrusions 64. Accordingly, the shielding braids S are shielded, so that the shielding-member-containing connector assembly 51 together with the shielded electric wire W are included in the shield zone.
In the conventional shielding-member-containing connector assembly 51, however, the female and male housings 54 and 59 should be disconnected from each other while the two introduction portions 65 of the leaf springs 62 are pulled outward as occasion demands. There arises a problem that efficiency in disconnection of the connectors is poor.
Furthermore, the introductions 65 are exposed to the outside even after the female and male connectors 52 and 53 are fitted and connected to each other. Accordingly, there is a possibility of short-circuiting, so that a problem is left in terms of safety and reliability of the connectors.